Cutting
by Madster123
Summary: Lexi has been cutting herself and Ace is determined to find out why  rated T for slight cursing


Disclaimer: I don't own LU it's owned by Warner Brothers.

I know I should be working on Lexi's parents, but I've been having a bad case of writers block and this has been in my head for a while.

Summery: Ace finds out Lexi's been cutting herself and is determined to find out why.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Acmetropolis BOOM. Ok well normal for them. "Bugsy did you forget something?" a short, skinny guy, Stoney, asked his taller, fatter partner.<p>

"I don't know, boss. If I forgot how would I remember?" Bugsy asked

"The loot. You forgot the loot." Stoney grabbed Bugsy by the collar. Bugsy got out of the car and came back carrying a lot of weapons and a sack of money.

"I got to start writing this stuff down." Bugsy said.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>At the Loonatics h.q.<p>

"Come on Lexi. I took your temperature and your fine." Ace begged the pink doe.

"Ace just because I don't have a fever doesn't mean I'm not sick." Lexi replied with a horsey voice. They stared into each others eyes. To Lexi it was like Ace's eyes were burning into her sole.

"Fine," Ace gave in bitterly, "Loonatics let's jet." The 5 guys took off to once more save the town. After Lexi was sure they were gone she ran into her bathroom. She took out her razor and started cutting herself. She wasn't sick; she just doesn't want the guys to find out her secret,

After 15 minutes of cutting she washed off her razor and arms. She made sure her fur would hide the scars. The guys came back and started doing their usual stuff. Rev was playing air hockey by himself. Duck and Slam were watching television. Tech was fixing the jets. Ace went to check on Lexi.

"Hey Lex are you feeling any better?" Ace asked.

"A little." came Lexi's horsey reply

"I hope you feel better soon," Ace sat at the edge of her bed, "Christmas is 5 days away."

"I know. So how was fighting?" Lexi asked

"Good. We had to fight Bugsy and Stoney _again_." Ace said

"I hate those guys."

"Bye see you later." Ace left. Lexi pulled out her mp3000. She put on the song Damaged by Danity Kane.

"_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
>Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?<br>Tell me,  
>are you patient,<br>understanding?  
>Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I<br>I've tried every remedy  
>And nothing seems to work for me<br>Baby, (baby)  
>this situation is driving me crazy<br>And I really wanna be your lady  
>But the one before you left me so"<em>

[Chorus:]

_Damaged, damaged  
>Damaged, damaged<br>I thought that I should let you know  
>That my heart is<br>Damaged, damaged  
>So Damaged<br>And you can blame the one before  
>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)"<em>

Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?  
>Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?<br>Tell me,  
>are you patient,<br>understanding?  
>Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I<br>You try to gain my trust  
>Talking is not enough<br>Actions speak louder than words  
>You gotta show me something<br>My heart is missing some pieces  
>I need this puzzle put together again"<p>

[Chorus]

Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
>Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d<br>Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t  
>Tell me are you up for the challenge<br>Cause my heart is"

Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>I thought that I should let you know  
>That my heart is<br>Damaged  
>So Damaged<br>And you can blame the one before"

Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>I thought that I should let you know  
>That my heart is<br>Damaged  
>So Damaged<br>And you can blame the one before  
>So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it  
>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it<br>How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it"

My heart is  
>Damaged,<br>Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>My heart is  
>Damaged,<br>Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>My heart is  
>Damaged,<br>Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>My heart is  
>Damaged,<br>Damaged,  
>Damaged<br>My heart is  
>Damaged"<p>

Then she changed the song and sang White Christmas by Bring Crosby. Little did she know Ace was listening. _She sounds fine. I wonder why she didn't want to come, _Ace thought, _she does sing lovely though. _

Ace walked in the room "Hi."

Lexi jumped at his voice. She didn't hear the door open. "Hi Ace watchya doin'?" Lexi asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me. I heard you sing and you sound fine."

"Yeah well…"

"Why didn't you want to come? Don't you like being a superhero anymore?"

"I do, but it's just today I didn't feel like fighting," they sat there in uncomfortable silence for a couple beats, "Ace please leave." Lexi broke the silence.

"Fine, but I'll figure out why you didn't want to come. Bye." Ace left for real.

At dinner

Lexi went out to the table that seated six. She knew Ace told them and knew they'd be pretty angry. "Hey guys." Lexi said sheepishly.

"Hey Lexi," Tech said, "I guess you think Ace told us everything? You're right, but can you tell me why you didn't want to come?"

"It's a secret." Lexi answered unsure if they'll keep asking or not.

"Come-on-Lexi-you-can-tell-us-I-mean-it-can't-be-that-bad-it's-not-like-you're-cutting-yourself-or-hurting-yourself-in-any-way." Rev laughed along with everyone else.

_If they knew, they'd be so upset. _Lexi thought.

Later

"Okay guys its midnight I think I'm going to get some rest." Lexi yawned along with everyone else. They started to walk to their rooms. Soon they were all fast asleep, except for one Ace Bunny.

He opened the door to Lexi's room knowing the past code. She looked fast asleep so he looked around the room. He saw something shinny coming from the bathroom. He walked in and saw the razor. Thinking it wasn't a good place for it to be he was going to put it somewhere safe. He heard a yawn coming from the other rabbit. He put the razor down and heard her footsteps coming closer to him. He quickly hid in the shower where the curtain was drawn. He watched as Lexi started cutting herself.

He was getting worried 1) for her sake she could pass out from loss of blood and 2) he had no idea why she would do it. When she left he waited until she was fast asleep the weird thing was to him that it took her longer than it normally does for her to fall asleep, not that he watches her sleep or anything, and went back to his room.

The next morning

Ace and Lexi were the only ones up. "Hey Lexi," Ace said, "I just want to ask you what is the secret you don't want anyone to know?"

"I told you I'm not telling and why do you guys even care?" Lexi quizzed.

"You're part of this team and we want to make sure no one gets hurt." Ace answered. Lexi stopped what she was doing and tried to comprehend what he meant.

"Ace, you didn't happen to look around my room and figure out my secret. Did you?"

"Why would you think…" Ace stopped mid-sentence when Lexi pointed to her ears, "right super hearing." Ace gulped.

"Don't be scared, I know you wanted to make sure I wasn't doing anything dangerous. Please don't tell the guys though remember at dinner when Rev said that they'd be so disappointed if I were cutting myself." Lexi sounded terrified.

"I remember, but please tell me why are you doing this?" Ace asked skeptical.

"I have my reasons. You want to know? I'll tell you if you quit snooping in my personal life." Lexi challenged.

"I can't let you keep doing this to yourself Lex. The more you do it, the closer you are to passing out from blood loss." Ace seemed to be getting overprotective of her. _Why am I starting to get overprotective when it comes to her? _Ace pondered.

"Ace, I no when to cut and when I should stop and get more blood in my body. Why are you so overprotective all of a sudden?"

"I—I don't know Lexi. I wish I did, but I don't." He reached and grabbed her arm. He started looking for the cuts. "Lexi, when you didn't help us fight you were cutting yourself. Then you did it at 1 in the morning. You didn't cut for 6 hours I don't think you could get enough blood back in you're body in six hours." Ace explained and Lexi pulled away.

"Ace, I don't care please stop snooping in my life." Lexi left without another word.

Everyone came out an hour later and started eating. Lexi hasn't been out of her room since the guys came out. Ace couldn't take it anymore he had to tell someone "Lexi's been cutting herself," Ace whispered, "I was awake last night and looked to find out her secret and I saw her cutting herself."

"What?" Everyone asked surprised.

"Yes, I want to find out why. I don't know how though?" Ace admitted.

"Look in her room, find her diary and her key. Read and put away. She'll never know it's gone." Tech suggested.

"I can't do that she probably writes her deepest, darkest secrets in there. I would be so ashamed of myself." Ace thought for a moment, "but if it'll help Lexi I guess I'll do it. Tech what would be the best time?"

"When she leaves to hang out with friends?" Tech guessed.

"Hey guys," Lexi walked out of her room, "I'm going to go hang out with some friends I had before the meteor hit. Bye." She walked out. They waited a few minutes.

"Now would be a good time Ace." Tech said. Ace got up and walked to Lexi's room.

In Lexi's room

Ace walked in and started looking around. Under her bed he found the key. He looked through some of her books until he found it. The cover was pink, as was the lock. He opened it and flipped through the pages 'til he came to yesterday's date.

**Dear Diary,**

**You know how yesterday I started cutting myself. Well I think Ace found out, but there's no way I'm telling him why. He can figure it out by himself. Oh who am I kidding? He's too oblivious to know the way I feel about him and no one knows what my childhood was like. Having no father and my sister died when I was very little. Soon my mother died and I had to raise myself. Everyone was so mean to me at school because I'm a rabbit. After the meteor hit I thought I'd never remember until I found this and looked through it. Maybe he'll figure it out.**

**Love, Lexi xoxo**

I can't believe what an awful childhood she had, but what did she mean about me. Does she like me? Do I like her? I don't know. Ace put it away and started walking towards the door. He didn't get far 'til he saw Lexi. _Busted, _was the only thing that came to his mind, _quick think fast rabbit. _"H—hi Lexi," he stuttered, "H—how were you friends?"

"Ace, just stop," she looked like she was on the verge of tears, "I trusted you and you betrayed me. Why, why did you do it?"

"I wanted to know why you cut yourself." Ace answered unsure if there was a right or wrong answer.

"Great, now you know my secret. You probably hate me now." Lexi couldn't help it her eyes started to water.

"Lex I don't…" he reached out to grab her, but she pulled away.

"Get away from me!" Lexi hissed. "Get out of my room; I never want to see you again. I don't care if you say we have to work together. I'm leaving."

"Lexi please don't. I need you, the team needs you." He sounded eerily calm.

"No," her eyes started glowing, "no. I can't help anymore I…" she didn't finish, she couldn't finish. She collapsed on the floor.

Lexi's POV

I was surrounded by black thinking I could never get out. My life flashed before my eyes. The next thing I knew I opened my eyes. The walls were white and monitors were beeping. _I must be in a hospital. _I looked around until I heard a familiar voice say "She's-awake, she's-awake. I-am-so-happy-I-couldn't-stand-to-lose…" Rev got cut off, probably by Tech.

"Lexi," I looked up and saw the one person I didn't want to see, Ace, "you're Okay." He sounded like it was a miracle. It probably was, I can't regenerate like Tech. "Guys mind if I talk to her alone?" Ace pleaded. Everyone walked out and closed the door.

"Ace, what happened?" Although I was pretty sure what happened.

"You blacked out from to much blood loss and I brung you here." Ace answered.

"Why didn't you leave me to die? I'm nothing, but a waste of space. I don't deserve to live." I couldn't help it I was choked up I knew I was wrong, but something told me to say it.

"Lexi, don't ever say something like that again. You're not a waste of space. Why would you say that?" he seemed frightened for the answer.

"I don't know. I really don't." and I meant it. "I'm still leaving the team though."

"Lexi please don't. I…."he was getting scared.

"You what," I was getting more frustrated, "hate me? That's okay you won't have to see me again."

"No, Lex I…"

I interrupted him "Don't call me Lex. You want me to forgive you. That's not going to happen. Now answer me this, when do I get out of here?"

"Now." He faked a smile, but it faltered.

I signed out and headed back to HQ.

At HQ

Lexi and Ace were alone. Sort of. Tech was working on something in his lab, while everyone else was on a date. "I'm going to ask you one more time and don't tell me you don't know," Ace's eyes started to glow, "why the hell do you think I hate you?"

_Uh oh, _Lexi thought, _he only curses when he's super angry. _"Because you found out about my secret that I like you and you probably don't like me back. I'm a bitch is also the answer to the question you're probably going to ask next." Lexi has calmed down, when she talked she sounded calm.

"You're not a bitch," Ace calmed down, "you're special, one of a kind and that's why I like you." He reached out to get a good hold of her, but she pulled away.

"Ace, you're just saying that because you think you five can't win a battle without me."

"No, I'm not just saying that I really do like you." He reached for Lexi. She let him this time. It didn't take long for his lips to find hers. He took hold of her waste and pulled her closer. His tongue moved below her lower lip, she opened her mouth a little. Their tongues crashing against each other. They both didn't want it to end, but they need to breath.

"Do you really mean that, Ace?" Lexi was skeptical.

"Yes I do, I really mean it." Ace answered completely sure of this than anything he's said in 2 days.

"Okay, well I guess I won't leave." Lexi sounded so happy.

"Does this mean you'll stop cutting yourself?" Ace asked hopeful it's a yes.

"Yes, I'll tell the guess I'm going to stop. You tell them we're a couple. Deal?"

"Deal." The shook hands and sealed it with another kiss. When the guys got back they told them. They seemed so happy for them, except Duck who said "Whatever, I don't care." Everything turned back to normal.

The End

* * *

><p>As usual review. Bye.<p> 


End file.
